


Say Cheese! Aftermath

by MaximusLove



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classified and Corporal spend a romantic night in Corporal’s room. Takes place a few weeks after what happens in Scruff the Rat’s Say Cheese! Fanfic on Fanfiction dot net. I was given permission by Scruff the Rat himself to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese! Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:Rated Explicit for graphic sex, same-sex, and interspecies sex.

Say Cheese! Aftermath- A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic  
Summary: Classified and Corporal spend a romantical night in Corporal’s room. Takes place a few weeks after what happens in Scruff the Rat’s Say Cheese! Fanfic. I was given permission by Scruff the Rat himself to write this, so don’t go complaining to him or FF that someone’s stolen his fic. Rated M for graphic sex, same-sex, and interspecies sex.  
A few weeks have passed since Classified and Corporal kissed.  
Ever since the two have been slowly falling in love.  
Flashing each other loving smiles, blowing little kisses at each other (mostly Corporal blowing the air kisses), and winking at each other; all when their teammates weren’t looking.  
Then one day, Corporal came up to Classified when they were both alone in the control room. He whispered into the wolf’s ear even though no one else was around to hear.  
“A bit after dinner, follow me to my room. I want…to make love with you.”  
Hearing this made Classified feel a little dizzy.  
He was not at all disgusted with his newfound romantic relationship with the ursine.  
He had grown to love him a lot, but making love with him? Were the two ready for such a thing?  
After a few moments, a smile appeared on Classified’s face. A devious smile. A mischievous smile.  
Classified saw this as his opportunity to get back at Corporal for teasing with him a few weeks back. No one teases the wolf about his love of Cheez-Its and gets away with it.  
Oh yeah, Classified was going to get back at Corporal by giving him what he wants. And more. More than the ursine expects.  
Classified’s smile changed into a pleasant one before he faced Corporal and accepted his invitation.  
If they were going to bed together, it would be on Classified’s terms.

 

It was a few hours after dinner had ended.  
Classified met up with Corporal in the kitchen and followed the polar bear to his bedroom.  
Corporal opened the door, was followed in by Classified, and the door was locked behind the two.  
Corporal turned around and looked down at his wolf leader.  
“So how should we do this…?”  
Buy before he could continue, Classified sprung forward and undid Corporal’s pack which contained all his gear. It fell to the floor and the bear stood completely naked (save for his fur) before the wolf.  
Whoa. Corporal thought.  
He wasn’t expecting this to happen so fast.  
He thought that he and Classified would probably cuddle for a short bit before getting started.  
When he saw that he had caught the bear off guard, Classified smiled deviously before he jumped up into the air and planted a kiss on Corporal’s lips.  
Then he pushed the bear down onto his bed.  
“Ooff!” Corporal replied.  
The bear lifted up his head to look at Classified.  
A look of surprise on his face.  
“What are you doing?”  
Classified was still smiling. “Giving you what you want, and much more.”  
Then he came forward again and gripped Corporal’s dick in his mouth.  
He pulled and tugged the member, playing with it as it were a chew toy. Except he never bit it and was being a bit gentle.  
Corporal moaned out of sexual pleasure at what he assumed was some kind of blowjob-Classified style.  
He laid his head down and moaned over and over again, deriving immense pleasure from this.  
Corporal’s length grew longer.  
Moments passed and Corporal could feel a pressure building up inside him.  
He opened his eyes and looked up.  
“Classified?”  
Classified was still continuing what he was doing.  
“Classified, please stop. I’m near my climax!”  
But Classified didn’t want to stop.  
Before Corporal could warn the wolf again or get up, the ejaculation happened.  
Classified still held on during the line of fire.  
It lasted for over a minute.  
Classified brought his mouth away and shook his face.  
He looked at Corporal and smiled.  
“You had more than I expected.”  
Classified stood there for a moment while Corporal remained lying on his back on the bed.  
Classified jumped onto the bear’s body.  
His fur feeling soft under the wolf’s paws.  
Classified liked that feeling.  
It was like Corporal was a huge and soft, cuddly teddy bear that walked and talked.  
Classified moved up Corporal’s body until his face was near Corporal’s.  
Classified kissed him.  
“Ready for the greatest sex you’ll ever have with anyone?”  
Corporal stared at his leader dumbfounded for a few moments before finally nodding.  
Classified smiled before pressing his lips against the ursine’s.  
So that was what his semen tasted like.  
Corporal moaned and kissed the wolf back.  
They kissed each other passionately for several minutes.  
Then Classified started licking Corporal’s face.  
Corporal laughed as he turned onto his right side.  
Classified lost his balance for a moment, but quickly regained it.  
He smiled and laughed.  
The wolf then fell onto the bed that wasn’t covered by the bear’s huge body and starting kissing and licking Corporal’s neck.  
Corporal giggled like a little school girl.  
He was enjoying this a lot and he knew that Classified was too.  
Then a moment later, he felt something poking and prodding at his entrance.  
A pulsing and beating organ.  
Before Corporal had time to register what was going on, his wolf partner flipped him onto the front side of his body.  
Corporal grunted in pain as he was forcibly entered into by Classified.  
The pulsing and beating organ was now inside him.  
It figures. Classified was always being the dominate animal. And he was also the dominate animal in bed.  
But Corporal sighed and put a contented smile on his face.  
If the wolf wanted to be the one who makes love, then it was fine by him.  
Classified was mounted on top of Corporal as he was humping the bear.  
His length going farther and farther into Corporal.  
Corporal grunted out of pain and sexual pleasure.  
“Oh, Classified. Don’t stop! Don’t stop you amazingly handsome animal!”  
Classified smiled at this and as a result, he pushed his length harder and deeper into Corporal.  
Corporal’s head lay on his paws and he sighed pleasantly.  
He never imagined how pleasurable t would feel to have sex with Classified.  
The wolf placed both his feet on Corporal’s rear.  
The claws of his front paws and feet dug into Corporal’s fur and skin.  
Corporal grunted at the pain.  
Classified stopped.  
“Corporal, I’m so sorry…”  
The bear interrupted the wolf with a kiss.  
“Don’t apologize, keep going.” Corporal said with a determined smile on his face.  
Classified smiled and nodded before kissing the polar bear back.  
He continued to push harder and harder.  
Corporal face forward with his head resting on the bed. His big paws now gripping the rocking bed.  
He could hear Classified’s breathing increase,  
The panting grew more and more.  
And then he knew.  
Classified was approaching his climax.  
And Corporal couldn’t wait.  
Just before the wolf hit his climax, the polar bear screamed.  
“COME ON CLASSIFIED! I’M READY TO RECEIVE YOUR SSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD!”  
The bear shouted right before Classified let into him.  
A long and loud moan escaped Corporal’s lips as he could feel Classified’s juices shooting up into him.  
His head fell down onto the pillow and he sighed as the flow of semen continued.  
A few moments later, it stopped.  
Corporal lay there, panting. But not as much as Agent Classified.  
He was panting harder than the ursine. As if he had just run three marathons in a row.  
The two animals remained in the positions they were in for a t least twenty minutes.  
Then Corporal felt the lengthy organ inside of him move in and out again.  
Classified wanted more.  
And Corporal couldn’t be any happier.  
He laid his head back down on the pillow and sighed.  
Everything was becoming dark around him save for him.  
He felt like he was drowning, but in a good way.  
He wasn’t aware of the world around him.  
All he was aware of was that he was being mated by his wolf leader.  
God, Corporal knew that Classified was amazing in the field. But he never knew how amazing the wolf was in bed.  
Corporal smiled.  
A few minutes later he regained his awareness.  
He no longer felt Classified’s dick moving inside of him, even though he felt that it was still inside of him.  
Corporal lifted up his head and looked back.  
Classified was lying asleep on the ursine’s back. Exhausted from his efforts.  
Corporal smiled lovingly at him.  
Wishing that Classified was awake so he could tell the wolf how amazing he was in bed.  
Oh well, he would tell him in the morning.  
Corporal picked up the blanket from the table with his left paw and placed it over him and Classified.  
He looked back at the wolf and plated a loving kiss on Classified’s forehead.  
“Goodnight, you incredibly handsome and sexy creature.”  
Corporal’s head faced forward again and he rested his head down on his pillow.  
He closed his eyes and took slow breaths.  
It was only a matter of time before he fell asleep too.


End file.
